2p! Itapan 30DOTPC
by Yosenpaia
Summary: The relationship of Luciano and Kuro summarized in 30 days.
1. Day 1: Holding hands

**_Explanation: This is the 30-day OTP challenge, and I chose the 2p! ItaPan: 3_**

 ** _Basically, you are given 30 themes and you have to write to the chosen couple with this :3 (It will have both SFW and NSFW) (And I will not say the plots until the chapter goes up)_**

 ** _That said, here we go!_**

 ** _N / A: The chapters will be of different lengths. Some will be very short and others long (depends on how much it costs me to think)_**

* * *

It was cold, very cold.

Well, they did not know what to expect if it was mid-December.

Their hands were entwined, the two had forgotten their gloves, and their red, numb fingers found solace in each other's.

There were no words, just a comfortable silence as they watched the sun hide behind the Tokyo buildings and they thought of distant plans.

A mere touch of skin, and, despite being just that, Kuro could feel electricity running through his fingers, an unknown emotion in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know whether to be annoyed or happy.

"Hey." His companion called him in a moment.

"Hmh?" He replied, gone, lost in the softness of the other's hand.

"Do you fancy a coffee?" Luciano asked, a halo of steam coming out of his mouth. "It's cold," he argued, as if it wasn't obvious that he was freezing completely.

He didn't know if it was the effect of the soft, cold-tinted voice of the Italian or the strange tingling in his stomach and arms which prompted him to say yes, despite having work to finish.

After all, who would not accept as long as he felt the heat of Luciano close to him?


	2. Day 2: Cuddling

_**N/A: Fluff, fluff everywhere**_

There were few times when they could be that way, curled up in a corner of the sofa, sheltering from the winter chill under a red blanket, worn out by time but still providing shelter for people to cover up with it.

Kuro's lips brushed Luciano's forehead, combing his soft, damp hair after a shower, with small sighs and murmurs.

His partner's face moved, and he noticed how he gave little kisses on his chin and neck; it was nothing erotic, just romantic kisses on cold skin, trying to revive the little heat that formed between their bodies.

"Hm... I wish we could be this way longer." The Japanese whispered, ignoring the white noise that produced the television.

"I would not expect it from you, oh lord of darkness and 'do not touch me' ". He answered in a low voice and in a joking tone, touching his shoulder with his nose.

Kuro wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist, giving kisses over his hair, inspiring the sweet cinnamon scent he gave off.

"Spoke the most indicated," he replied in the same tone, not wanting to break that atmosphere of calm, afraid of leaving that bubble of comfortableness and warm.

Luciano's arms circled his chest and began to caress his back in circular motions, barely squeezing with the tips of his fingers over the fabric of his shirt.

"You're warm," he whispered in the Italian's ear.

"Keep me like that, then." He heard the answer.

He was planning to do so.


	3. Day 3: Watching a film

_**N / A: This couple will kill me with diabetes I swear**_

Laughter erupted when Luciano pointed to the protagonist's hair, half dyed and badly combed.

They had started to see that horror movie that everyone had recommended to them, and despite all its fame, the only thing that had caused them was laughter.

They had that old but well-known red blanket over their intertwined legs, with a bowl of popcorn in their laps, and Luciano had his head resting on Kuro's shoulder, trying to quench his laughter.

"Go to a forest without a lantern or anything? Not a guide?" He murmured on the fabric of his shirt.

"Maybe guided by Google Maps." Said Kuro, with a half smile.

"Allen gave her directions." He heard a laugh.

"Can you imagine James coming out of the trees now?"

"With a shotgun and his bear?"

"With a shotgun and his bear."

Laughs erupted in their throats, barely paying attention to how the killer of the movie chased the girl with an ax.

Kuro smiled, watching as Luciano uncovered his face with the red cheeks of laughter.

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?" The redhead took some popcorn from the bowl, arching an eyebrow with a silly smile on his face.

"I love you."

It didn't really matter that the murderer of the film had killed the protagonist on the television screen, because Luciano and Kuro were more occupied in smiling between sweet kisses with salty flavor.


	4. Day 4: In a date

_**Warning: Insults and bad words (?**_

"Honestly, I never thought you'd ask me out on a date."

"You didn't?"

"I didn't. I really thought I would have to."

"Sorry for taking the lead, Mister 'I ask for the dates in this relationship.' " Kuro took another spoonful of his ice cream, hiding his smile.

"Yeah, feel bad, you're a monster, fush fush." He received a slap on the shoulder, and he didn't know whether to laugh or worship that fake indignation of his boyfriend.

"Forgive me, sir, I have sinned," he said, his voice amused.

"I don't know if I should bring up the fact that you have apologized or that this sin would be the least of those you have committed."

"What would be the bigger?" He purred with an arched eyebrow, an insinuation in his voice.

"To have that face."

"You've spent too much time with Allen."

"I'm losing neurons, I know."

Luciano reached up and threw his empty ice cream into a trash can, pointing to a bench in the park to sit for a while.

They had already gone to the cinema, to the skating rink, to the ice cream parlor and to the park.

"How can this be our first date?"

"I don't think we're conventional people." Luciano smiled, practically throwing himself on the bench.

"No, we are heartless monsters. Make me room, fat ass."

"These are my lands, bitch, you will be punished for your sins." He threw a small stone at him, stretching his legs across the bench.

"I hope you have room in hell."

"I'll be a VIP there, sweetheart."

"I don't know what to feel about that."

"I'll be whipping you from my gold seat."

"Well, I'm usually the one who whips, a change is never bad."

"Who has more chances to go to hell?"

No, it wasn't a conventional date, but they weren't conventional men either.


	5. Day 5: Kissing

**_N / A: WHY DO I LIKE THIS SHIT THIS MUCH_**

* * *

 ** _For the Guest:_** ** _I have been looking and I have seen a lot of works that have been translated from one language to another, therefore, I think the clause of not being able to upload the same fic more than once doesn't count in this case, since it's a translation into a different language (And it has different readers and some differences between them) At least, from what I have been able to look for in the forum and in the community of FanFiction._**

* * *

It was a soft kiss, nothing like their many others, it was just a sweet, lazy kiss, those kisses of "good night" or "good morning", long, delicious, a kiss that said "I love you", no matter the language .

It wasn't a wet or erotic kiss, nor a sad and nostalgic one, it was a simple brushing of lips improper of them, a delicate and small touch, they didn't need to separate as the air passed between them, their bodies entwined in the middle of the unmade sheets, with little laughs, comments and sighs, words of love that would never leave the room, sweet smiles that wouldn't show in their faces on more occasions, only in those moments, where the sunlight hardly lit the bed they were lying on and there was no sound around them, that allowed themselves to relax in that way, forgetting their duties and composure, simply giving simple kisses that meant everything to them.

They were short, long kisses, with smiles or tears, with or without tongues, red or pale cheeks, with laughter and tears, skin to skin, hands and legs intertwined, Luciano's magenta eyes narrowing and Kuro's garnet open, enjoying the moment.

It was those little kisses, those little caresses, smiles and sighs that were worth it.


	6. Day 6: Dressing the clothes of the other

**_N / A: FORGIVE ME FATHER FOR I HAVE SINNED_**

"Hey, did you see the charger somewhere?"

Kuro let his gaze pace the screen of his laptop, clicking on one of the windows, opening google.

"No, maybe it's on the bedside table."

"I looked there, smart."

"If you're going to answer me sarcastically, why do you-" He looked up and stood in the middle of the question, startled.

Luciano was wearing his shirt.

ONLY his shirt.

"What?" The Italian looked confused, but he smiled at the direction of his gaze. "Oh... this?"

He lifted the black cloth slightly, revealing the delicious skin of his thighs.

"I hope you don't mind that I took one of your shirts..." He leaned his back on the door and raised his hands, causing the fabric to reveal more and more. "But it seemed so comfortable..." He sighed but It sounded more like a moan.

Kuro slid the laptop slowly from his lap.

"N-No... Ehm... I-It doesn't bother me..." He seemed quite amused by the movement of his shirt and what it was hiding.

"I'm glad..." He walked gracefully over the Japanese's legs, leaning over him and whispering over his neck. "Are you sure you don't know where's the charger...?"

"Eh ... On the table... In the kitchen..." He stroked his legs, stunned.

"Thank you." He parted with a superior grimace, getting rid of the touch and rising.

Although, before he took two steps, he was thrown on the couch.

"Learn the consequences of your acts..." The charger was forgotten on the table.


	7. Day 7: Doing cosplay

**_N / A: Ay lmao xd_**

"Why do I have to do this?" Luciano touched the fabric of the skirt that he had been forced to wear.

"You got into this mess, don't ask me." The Japanese folded his arms.

"At least you didn't dress me as a sexualized little girl." He put his hands on his own hips.

"Don't exagerate... I don't like lolitas." He picked up the camera from the floor.

"You say so now, freak."

"I'm not the one who put on a skirt to please his boyfriend."

"Because I know you'll pay for dinner later."

"Stingy."

"I prefer to use the concept "saver"."

"Whatever... The skirt suits you."

"Everything suits me." The Italian smiled.

Kuro just rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hip.

"Anyway..." Luciano murmured. "I didn't think you'd like Hell girl."

"I didn't think you knew what serie it was," Kuro said in surprise.

"Don't ask."

"I won't."

"I will break your camera, Kuro."


	8. Day 8: Shopping

**_N / A: Milan is nice :'D_**

* * *

"Oh look at that!" Luciano pointed to an outfit that was in a bright window.

"Yes?"

"What does "yes" mean? Do you know how much it costs and what it is made of?"

-It's very expensive and the best materials, yes Luciano, we are in La Galleria, what do you expect?

"I haven't been in Milan for a long time."

"It can see..." Kuro could see how Luciano was looking at a specific store, a Gucci store; well, rather a female outfit.

No wonder Luciano had a wardrobe with both men's and women's clothes.

It wasn't as if he disturbed anyone in his social circle, indeed, many gave him clothes of that type.

Kuro didn't want to think why, he himself enjoyed the view.

"Do you want it?" He asked.

"N-No! It's very expensive... And ... " He bit her lip. "Let's go eat! I know a pizzeria that makes great pizza... We have to save time to go to La Scala."

"Oh, it's fine."

Before reaching the restaurant in silence, Kuro stopped.

"I just remembered... I have to buy Mei something, if I tell her I've gone to Milan and I didn't buy her anything, she'll kill me."

"Yes, I know how she is... I ask for you?"

"Please." He ducked his head slightly and returned at a brisk pace and, seeing from the corner of his eye as Luciano walked into the restaurant, went to the Gucci store.

"I hope he doesn't kill me..." He thought to himself as he already had the bag with the set in his hand.


	9. Day 9: Hanging out with friends

_**N / A: I'm making clear that these conversations are based on 100% real conversations from my friends and I**_

* * *

"But think about it, will the lettuces feel anything when we eat them?" Lutz frowned.

"What is with the philosophical question?" Zao laughed, not understanding.

"I've been thinking... Plants are living beings too, so will them feel that?"

"Yes, they are in great pain, as if they were skinning them alive and then eating it, still with their heart pounding."

"I don't want that graphic image in my head, thanks Kuro!"

"You're the one who visits Gore pages to reaffirm his non-existent virility."

"It's an immediate need..." The American began to think. "Wait a minute-"

"Anyway, could you remind me why I'm hanging out with you?"

"Because you like us."

"Because you adore us."

"Because you love us."

"Stop there, dude." Zao said. "He's going to get dizzy with so many new concepts."

"Spoke the drugged man."

"You don't talk the whole meeting, but you do for fucking insulting me?" He made a dramatic gesture, making a face at Viktor.

"It's why I'm still here."

"Now I know why I'm here." The italian took a sip of his soda.

"To suffer because you're a masochist?"

"To feel smarter?"

"To cross your legs and make you seem interesting?"

"Yes at the three, and because I love to see you fight."

"Son of a bitch..." Allen murmured.

"Okay, but will the lettuces feel?"

"LUTZ!"


	10. Day 10: Wearing animal ears

"Ah no, I will not do this shit." Luciano jumped from the chapter, refusing to wear stupid animal ears. "I'm not involved in this, thank you."

"Me neither." Kuro left the cat's ears on the white floor, with a grimace of disagreement.

"Guys, I have to follow the challenge stuff, do your part!"

"So you objectify us and fetishize us and we must do our part?"

"Ah, now you have converted in Tumblr."

"It's over, lowering us to simple characters of your attempts at homosexual stories, CIAO A TUTTI BITCHES."

#fuck


	11. Day 11: Wearing pajamas

**_N/A: I love them so much_**

* * *

Luciano didn't wear pajamas.

He was much more comfortable sleeping with a T-shirt, or, simply, naked.

Although Kuro thought it was weird at first, it wasn't as if it really bothered him.

I mean, who would be bothered looking at those legs every night?

Nobody, right?

That's why he was so surprised to see Luciano wearing soft-looking pajamas lying on their bed.

"Where did you get that from?"

"The bed?"

"The pajama, asshole." He took off his shirt, pulling on his own pajamas.

"Out of a store, asshole." He smiled tiredly.

"Ha-ha, very funny... " He stared at his boyfriend with curiosity. "I thought you didn't like wearing pajamas."

"I don't."

"Then why did you buy one?"

"Because it's November and it's freezing cold here. I don't know how you can sleep with that shirt. " Kuro's pajamas were short sleeved.

"Luciano, are you all right?"

"What do you mean?"

"You look pale and lately you've been colder than usual. You could have a fever or a flu. " He rested his hand on the Italian's forehead, looking for a sign of fever.

"I'm fine, idiot." The northern man smiled, trying to bite one of his fingers away from his face. "I'm just cold, dummy."

"If you say so." Something of concern was still in his tone.

"Hmh, don't worry, fool, and let's go to sleep, I'm super tired."

"As the princess wishes."

"I'm going to hit you."


	12. Day 12: Making out

The skin on his back was bristling with the contrast of thecold porcelain and the warmth of the bathwater, but it was also due to Luciano's delicious lips on his neck, kissing his walnut and chin.

"Hmh... Do you think they'll mind if we're late?" Whispered the Italian with a sigh.

"Fuck them." He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch, moving his hands around his boyfriend's waist and hips, lowering his fingers down his legs, letting the steam fill the room.

He lowered his head, and raised his hands slowly, raising Luciano's face and fitting his lips with his, adjusting him so that he could sit on his lap at ease.

Luciano laughed, gladly accepting his boyfriend's lips, hugging his neck with laziness.

They had a hard week, and they loved to have those moments of relaxation between them, no work pressures or hurried calls, just the two of them in a bathtub, kissing and enjoying the silence.

They didn't need loving words or wild sex, just being next to each other, kissing and hugging was enough, and both Kuro and Luciano wished that moment wasn't over.

"Fuck them then," answered Luciano in a whisper, although there was no one listening to them, he did n't want to break the calm and comfortable atmosphere that had formed around them.


	13. Day 13: Eating ice cream

Kuro looked down the Italian street.

"Hey, Luciano..."

"Hmh?" The man took another spoonful of gelato of nocciole, crossing his legs, watching the tourists pass by taking pictures.

"I just noticed... Why are there so many gelaterias* here? In Italy, I mean."

"Kuro, I'm surprised that especially you are asking that." He looked really surprised, lowering his ice cream. "It's like pizza or pasta here, like rice in Japan... I mean..." He shrugged. "It's like a national meal, you know?"

Kuro nodded slowly, bringing the spoonful of lemon sorbet to his mouth.

"Still, the best gelato is in San Gimignano. I must take you there, it's a beautiful city."

"I like the idea... as long as Lutz and Allen don't come."

"Do you really think I would do that?"

"No." He grinned, wiping a little ice cream spot on the Italian's nose with his finger. "Why do you always stain yourself when you lick?" He murmured.

Luciano looked at him seriously.

"You sleep on the couch today."

* * *

 _*Gelateria:_ _ice cream shop_


	14. Day 14: Genderswapped

**_N/A: I love them bye_**

"Lucia, could you leave the bathroom now?" Akane frowned at the door.

"You should have arrived sooner, china.." The Italian's voice came from behind the door.

"Lucia, I have to go to deliver the thesis on paper, they don't let me send it in digital."

"That's stupid."

"Apparently medical professors in general don't like the new technologies."

"Tell that to my doctor." The redhead finally opened the door, her toothbrush in her hand and a rubber band on the other. "I guess it's not too funny that you have a relationship with another woman, you know, holy sin and all that?"

"They have very old mentalities." Akane picked up the hairbrush and began to straighten her knots with the help of her fingers. "It's like those doctors who say that homosexuality is caused by a brain injury, you know?"

"That reminds me of the English philology teacher, remember? The one who threw the cake to Olivia at the end of the course?" Lucia stood on tiptoe to get the mascara from her makeup case. "That teacher was homophobic." He put on her makeup and adjusted her eyebrows with a pencil. "Do them look symmetrical? "

"You should have the symmetrical face for that first, babe." Akane smiled and painted her lips, adjusting her blouse.

"Yes yes, as you say." The pigtail was done and she adjusted her bangs. "Are not you going to take a shower?"

"I don't have time, I'll do it when I get back. Have you delivered your thesis?"

"I did it last night, criminalistic is more open for it. Will you take the car?"

"Yeah, that way I'm faster."

"I'll pack verything, then."

"Put the red handkerchief!"

"I'm surprised you didn't marry that handkerchief already." Lucia smiled and rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yep." Akane took her jacket, kissed her girlfriend and left the apartment.


	15. Day 15: In a different style of clothing

**_N/A: I had forgotten to comment, although the story happens in the same universe (AU), it isn't ordered by chronological axis, that is why in some drabbles they are seen working and in others studying owo)_**

 ** _Oh, and Julia is 2p! Hungary and Flavio is 2p!Romano_**

* * *

"Oh, don't be grumpy, Fio, I don't understand what you're complaining about."

"You made me put a dress on? And don't call me Fio." Luciano answered, folding his arms." Remind me why I'm doing this."

"Because you owe me a favor." The blonde took a pin and put it in his mouth, writing in a notebook measures and arrangements he needed to do.

"Couldn't you have asked Julia or someone else? She would be delighted."

"I could, but it would cost me more. Her figure is much plain and less curved than yours."He put the pin near his waist, with a face of insecurity.

"What is it?" Luciano said, noticing his brother's hesitation.

"I'm not convinced, there's something missing..." He snapped his tongue. He shook his head and walked away, looking at him from every angle.

"You could open the back and close the neck." A third voice said something.

The two Italians turned their heads, one surprised and one embarrassed.

"It could work..." Smiled the older man, with a sparkle in his eyes.

"You said you wouldn't be here until the day after tomorrow!" The smaller Italian stepped off the platform quickly, pulling off his heels and hugging his boyfriend.

"The meeting went ahead and I could catch a flight before." Kuro buried his head in Luciano's neck, hugging him around the waist. "It suits you," he whispered.

"Thank you, I know..." Luciano smiled. "The suit suits you too, jokes apart."

"I know, please don't remind me that I've been carrying this all day. I have a desire to change clothes incredible. I missed you."

"I did, too."

"Aww."

"Shut up, Flavio.


	16. Day 16: During their morning rituals

"Get up, lazy man!"

"Five minutes more..."

"You've been saying that for over an hour, and since you don't get up you won't get to your classes on time."

"What are you doing here then?" At last, Kuro lifted his head from the pillow, half asleep, utterly tired from being the night before finishing works (rather look at a couple of pages from the book while playing online) "Shouldn't you be in your classes then?" He glanced at his boyfriend, watching as he pulled out clothes from their closet.

"I don't have schedule A, today I only have two hours of class." He threw a red-printed T-shirt over his face with dark jeans. "Now get dressed."

"What are you, my mother?" Kuro murmured as he pulled on his jeans.

"I dare you to repeat that." It seemed as if Luciano's head had taken a complete turn and Kuro felt he was just a step away from dying.

"That you look very handsome today." Cold sweat ran down his neck, loosening when he saw Luciano's eyes go blank and he shook his head.

"I'm going to make breakfast, you wash that orc face you have." The Italian disappeared into the kitchen, and Kuro could hear the coffee maker turning on.

"Move with your partner, they said, it will be great, they said." He sighed under his breath, while he took his razor and foam.

When his face was completely shaved, he washed his face and brushed his teeth, barely combing his hair with his fingers.

"Breakfast is prepared!" Shouted Luciano from the hallway.

"Thank you." The Japanese replied, walking down the bare hallway and sitting on the island of the kitchen. "It smells delicious."

"It would have hurt me if it were otherwise." Luciano picked up an apple and smiled.

"You won't eat breakfast?" He pointed with his fork.

The Italian just stood silent, pacing the apple in his hands.

"I'm not hungry today."

Kuro was worried.


	17. Day 17: Cuddling

**_N / A: Im sadd, this happens to me marathon of 13 reasons why and Stranger Things ,,,_**

 ** _MY HANNAH ;;;_**

* * *

They didn't do that usually.

Usually Luciano got up earlier (if Kuro had slept all night), either because he had a nightmare, lately usual, because he couldn't sleep or simply because he listened to his alarm.

Today wasn't one of those days, it was those mornings where Kuro got up earlier. Luciano had an horrible night, waking up early in the morning with sweat on his forehead and a pressure in his throat, and Kuro had stayed beside him, kissing his head and caressing his hair, in silence.

And, no matter how much Kuro hated to get up early, he loved to see his boyfriend sleep in peace, without the tension he seemed to have all day on hi shoulders, his passionate hair tangled in the pillow, his lips parted in slow breathing, calm that escaped his throat.

Kuro was, and that horrified him completely, accustomed to seeing Luciano tangled in the blankets, pale, with silent tears on his cheeks, his hands covering his mouth so that his sobs wouldn't be heard and Kuro didn't know, and he didn't really want to know what caused Luciano to wake up crying every night.

It was horrendous to see someone as beautiful and strong as Luciano to seem so tiny and weak for something as miserable as a bad dream.

Kuro thought it would be more normal to him as time passed, but i didn't. It never would.

Because it was too beautiful to have Luciano in his arms, kissing his hair and enjoying his smiles and calm, whispering how much he loved him in his ear, laughing at the most miserable stupidity, and Kuro didn't understand.

Who, for the love of God, who would want to see that beautiful smile be stained with tears?

Kuro couldn't understand.

But he could understand the shy kisses, the silent whispers and the warm blankets, and that was why Kuro didn't mind so much to get up early.


	18. Day 18: Doing something together

Kuro read that horror novel so famous that Viktor had left him, being the kind of literature he enjoyed.

He leaned on the head of the bed, comfortable in his posture.

So deep in the book he was that he didn't notice how his boyfriend would enter into the room in silence, not even as he sat on the bed, nor how Luciano could hold his laughter at the concentration of his partner.

That's why he almost threw the book across the room when Luciano put his legs on his shoulders.

"God, you almost inflicted me a heart attack..." The black haired man put his hand over his heart. "Couldn't you knock on the door?"

"It's my room too, these are my domains," The Italian tried to stretch in the bed, without success, looking even smaller than it was. "You must prostrate before me." He pointed with a cruel smile.

"As you wish..." And he did, so

Luciano's legs were now bent over his own chest, and Kuro's face on top of his, with a sadistic look.

"Ah, no!" The Italian, laughing, tried to pull the Japanese away from him, pushing him, but his arms were caught under his weight.

"And I thought to draw or see something with you, you hurt me."

"What were you planning to see, movie, series...?"

"If you don't get out of the way, the only thing you'll see is your jaw breaking."

"First, that's physically impossible, and second, have you just stolen a phrase from the Guardians of the Galaxy? I thought you didn't like the movie."

"Shut up and away, you're going to crush me, you're obese."

"You hurt me."

"That, suffers, suffers."

"You're awful."

"I know." Luciano's smile diminished slightly, but it was enough for Kuro to notice the change.

"But you are too incredible and beautiful." Luciano blushed, still unaccustomed to Kuro's sudden flattering.

"Shut up and kiss me, you idiot."

"As you wish."


	19. Day 19: Wearing formal clothing

It had been all a torture, finding a outfit for the college graduation ceremony.

Between final exams, projects, diplomas and other paperwork that he hadn't thought about the problem of the suit.

He even had to ask Flavio to help him, and the blonde had responded with a very emotional yes.

"Since my brother won't let me help him, at least I will do it with you... What do you usually wear on special occasions?" He asked with a radiant smile.

"Well... a shirt and a pair of jeans?" He answered not understanding the question.

Flavio's smile faltered for a moment, and he almost seemed to be praying.

"I see all the work I have left to do, anyway... I'll make my brother proud." He told himself, though Kuro could hear him clearly.

"I don't think Luciano cares how I dress."

"Oh dear, believe me he does, but he doesn't say so in case you feel offended. After all, we lived almost three years in Milan."

"I don't think that has to do with your obsession..." He whispered.

And so they spent almost a week looking for a suit, which surprised Kuro, because he usually took an average of an hour to buy clothes. But at last, one day before the evaluation and having been looking at shops all over town and in the neighborhood, Flavio found 'The Suit'.

'The Suit' was composed of a garnet shirt, pants, a black jacket and shoes of the same color. Flavio had decorated it with a black tie and several details in red, like the handkerchief or the cufflinks.

"It looks like I'm getting married." He rolled her eyes at him.

"How much is this?"

"Much more than your wretched mortal existence." The blond smiled, reflecting in his eyes the evil of the human being. "But don't worry, it's free."

That struck Kuro. "E-Excuse me?"

"I said it was free, I did it after all."

"We spent a whole week looking for suits so that in the end you make one?!"

"Don't get upset, it was just to get ideas."

And so Kuro managed to get to the dance in time and with the suit, even the man in the entrance had smiled at his clothes. God that was scary.

He entered the room, looking around for his usual group. He found Lutz in a half-open shirt, as did Yao and Allen, with Flavio and James laughing at them.

Suddenly he noticed someone touching his back quickly, with a "boo!", trying to scare him, even though he was only amused.

"Why don't you ever freak out?" The annoyed voice of his boyfriend came to him before his image, and thank goodness he did so as Kuro had no words.

Luciano wore a pastel red shirt, in a suit that fit his body on the way, on The Way, marking his hips and his waist, like the costumes of the Victorian era, but modernized.

"What's the matter? Do I have something in the suit?" He checked his shirt.

"No... No, just... It suits you. Really good."

"You too... Flavio, right?"

"I couldn't stop him."

"My deepest condolences."


	20. Day 20: Dancing

(Continued from previous drabble :3)

"You're horrible, you know that?"

"Why?" Luciano seemed surprised by the other man's response.

"You know I can't dance."

"It's not that you can't, it's that you don't want to."

"I don't feel like learning to dance." Kuro took another sip of his drink.

"Aw! Come on, at least try."

"Don't force me, please." If there was something Kuro detested, it was making a fool of himself, and more with people he already knew.

Luciano sighed. "Okay, okay, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." He returned to drink from the glass, frowning as he noticed that his friends had put even more alcohol on it.

And so they spent the night, with glasses of cheap alcohol, loud music and hundreds of students walking from side to side. It was like this until three o'clock in the morning, and neither Luciano nor Kuro had slept too much, so they were gone while the others kept partying.

"Do you want a coffee or something?" The Japanese asked his boyfriend as he indicated with the lights of the car that he would turn to the right.

"Now I just want to lie down and die." He sighed in response, leaning against the cold window of the car.

"As usual, am I right?"

"Basically." This was the conversation, remaining in a comfortable silence only filled by the music of the radio. Luckily there was to no little traffic, strange since there was a lot of party that day, but Kuro was happy and reassured to himself that, the less traffic, the faster they would get home.

It took a quarter of an hour to reach the building, five minutes to wake up Luciano, who had fallen asleep on the window, and another ten for Kuro to find the keys and practically drag a Luciano who didn't care about life and just sleep.

"At least we didn't arrive late." Murmured the black-haired man, taking off his jacket and putting his wallet and keys in the hall. Luciano simply threw himself on the sofa in silence, and Kuro leaned against the door looking at him.

"Are you upset about the dance?" The only answer that came to him was an "hmh".

"Do you really want me to dance with you?" He stretched out, approaching hia boyfriend, who stood up as if he had pushed a spring, with a surprised grin.

"Are you offering yourself to dance?"

"Well, if you don't want..." Kuro turned away, hiding his half smile, pretending to leave.

"No, wait!" Cried Luciano, almost falling when he got up so suddenly, but Kuro was faster and grabbed him by the waist before that happened.

"If so, then... Can you offer me this dance?" They danced without music, only to the sound of the bars and their own whispers, looking into the eyes, without shame to make a fool of themselves or to be humiliated, only them, with their flaws and their feet on the feet of the other that didn't really mattered as they were already barefoot, and the room was cold enough to have the excuse to get closer, joining their lips, and even though Kuro hated dancing, he would do it all his life if he could see that happy glow in the eyes of Luciano in front of his.


	21. Day 21: Cooking

Kuro walked back home, with Allen and Zao at his side, pushing each other.

The Japanese simply ignored them, listening to music and retreating elegantly each time one of the imbeciles fell by his side.

"Here's my house, bye." He pulled the headphones out from his ears and waved them off with a gentle nod.

"How cold... You hurt me, Kuro." Zao fainted dramatically, and Allen picked him up. Kuro simply rolled his eyes and turned away from them, taking out his key and entering in his doorway.

He touched the button for the elevator, and with an exasperated sigh he realized that it was broken... Again.

He had to climb the five floors on foot, and it wasn't as if he was really disturbed, because he was in good shape, but it was way too hot in there and he wanted to get there as soon as possible.

When he finally reached the door of his house, he opened quickly and quietly, and, after leaving his keys and his cell phone in the entrance cabinet, he stretched.

"Luciano?" He called, listening to music. Was he taking a shower?

He left his jacket and his shoes at the entrance.

The music was playing in the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, he leaned against the frame with a half smile.

He put a hand to his mouth to try not to laugh. Luciano was covered in flour and dough, dancing from side to side, half singing and humming the lyrics of the radio, spinning a mixture that looked like chocolate all over the kitchen.

The counter was no better, full of flour and cacao.

"I like that new hair color." He finally burst out laughing. Luciano just turned around, embarrassed at first, then irritated and finally with a smile.

"Ah, a pervert has been spying on me while I make the delicious dinner, who is the madman here?" Kuro didn't expect a cloud of flour to come to his face either, staining his T-shirt and his hair. That action would have its revenge, since the black-haired (or ex-black-haired, counting the amount of flour that was now up there) took a handful of flour and stained the face of his boyfriend.

And so began a fight of cocoa, flour and dough, leaving the two completely stained, laughing and kissing.

"And what you were doing?"

"Chocolate cake... Will you help me?"

"Only if you take a shower with me later..."

A promise sealed with a kiss.


	22. Day 22: Fighting in a war like allies

Kuro took his weapon, breathing in and out slowly, listening to the shouts of his comrades and enemies.

He felt the liquid running through his skin, his fingers wet and clammy with mud, he could barely grasp the pistol without it slipping from his hands.

He could only think of one thing, get to the enemy base and kill all of them.

Revenge echoed in his mind, remembering how Luciano's body had fallen, dirtied by mud and shots, and from his perspective he only saw who had shot him, how Luciano had fallen back, dropping his weapon and losing the sound of its fall in the shots and the shouts.

Revenge, war, shoot and kill was all he could think of, his vision was red, and he waited for his opportunity to come out and approach without being noticed.

When he saw the shots were heading for another area, the black-haired man took his pistol and grabbed it with his hands trembling in the cold, aware that the magazine of the gun was full and no enemy was watching.

He was lucky, everyone was busy with other things, and Kuro took the time to advance until he almost reached the enemy base.

He had walked over Luciano's body, and he had not even bent down to pick up his pulse or say goodbye with a kiss, he had to run looking forward, only forward, he knew that if he looked at him he would surely stop.

He took a hand grenade from his coat, the last one he had left, and decided that he would do it, that he would sacrifice himself for the good of all, without Luciano, what was left? Did he had something more?

He took the grenade with his left hand, strong against his chest so that it didn't escape from his grasp, and the pistol with his right, from there he was with someone unwanted.

He counted to three and ran out of his hiding place, no matter how he made a noise, and killed with three shots at the unwary guards who stood around the base door. "They have always been bad at defense, they will never learn." Kuro barely thought, before interrupting the common room where all the leaders were. Oliver's surprised face was the first to receive it, followed by Allen's and François's, but they couldn't do anything before Kuro removed the safe from the bomb, causing it to explode in a matter of seconds.

Everything turned black for a moment to the Japanese, noticing the pain of having exploded in his chest, but soon it happened to him to hear the complaints of the enemies and the cheers of his companions.

"Shit Kuro, you've stained the whole suit." Allen protested taking off his jacket.

"You won, congratulations!" Oliver smiled, clapping his hands.

"You could have taken a grenade of a different color than black, don't you think?" He heard Fran complaining about the painting.

"It could have been red, but it would be too realistic and maybe Allen would be scared of it." Luciano mocked, he had just entered the room without the helmet that protected them from bullets of paint and water.

"Hah, how funny, said the one who almost died first."

"First, I went further than many. Second, you shot me in the back, you son of a bitch."

"Calm down, calm down." Kuro put an arm around his boyfriend, giving up on the mission to clean the glasses.

"Who thought of playing paintball after a storm, could you tell me?" Lutz's voice came from a window, where his face was barely stained with mud.

"I don't know, but we'll promise not to do it again, okay?"


	23. Day 23: Arguing

_**SURPRISE, I CAME BACK**_

 _ **I'm really, really sorry for not uploading anything, but I've been really busy with my blogs and my studies.**_

 _ **To be honest, I already have all the chapters in Spanish, I just have to translate them (I hope I don't forget, haha...)**_

 _ **And finally, I thank Wonchesteeeer for encouraging me to continue this and showing curiosity about this silly story!**_

 _ **Please enjoy!**_

 _ **N/A: omgomgomgOMG**_

* * *

He didn't know very well why or who had started it, to be honest.

In a moment they were calm, talking about something that wasn't really important, and the next moment they were screaming at each other, completely furious.

Their fights used to be silent, without shouting or violence of any kind, they simply ignored each other until one of the two surrendered to their pride (a very difficult thing, being them) and apologized.

Today it wasn't like that, it had started with a few insults, nothing unusual being them, but apparently they had touched points that shouldn't be touched and the whole ball of feelings exploded.

There were two things that Kuro hated, seeing Luciano sad and seeing him wrathful.

It wasn't the same: angry, furious and wrathful.

Kuro was amused when he saw Luciano angry, with furrowed eyebrows and hands on his hips, it was strangely attractive and dangerous.

Seeing him furious was something else, he wasn't used to get mad at him, but seeing Luciano insulting under his breath, hitting someone (pretty strongly, really) or crossing his arms until he calmed down was mildly entertaining.

Seeing him wrathful, however... It made Luciano's eyes turn to fire, and although Kuro liked that passion, he didn't like the tears of anger. His face turned red, his shoulders tensed and he looked like he was about to faint or go and never come back, and that idea terrified him.

He had always been alone, and he had liked to be alone, but since he was with Luciano, that loneliness wasn't as attractive as before.

Of course he wasn't completely dependent on him, they had been months out of the country, and, despite missing him, it wasn't such a crippling feeling.

But the thought that he would leave and that he would never see that smile that Luciano put on when he knew he was right, or hear that laughter that he tried to drown with his hand when they saw a program, because for some reason he didn't like his laughter (which Kuro still didn't understand, it was beautiful), he was terrified in a way that he never thought he would be terrified of something.

It was one of the reasons why he hated to fight with him, because it always seemed that he was hurt and Kuro was also hurt, and that was a jumble of things that neither of them would stop until the other was completely broken, until the hurtful comments touched the weakest topics, because it was their way of being, and that type of mix never ends well, because, in the end, theyalways end up exploding, and the two had always been afraid of being injured by the explosion, with scars that would never leave, as if their relationship, which with so much suffering had worked in spite of everything, would break up in a miserable moment.

Maybe it was the moment of fear and anger, the look of Luciano, who looked like he was about to cry, or simply Kuro's heart couldn't take another word, so he finally gave up.

"If you hate me that much, get out of here!" Luciano shouted at him, already with tears sliding down his cheeks, and Kuro had promised that whoever made him cry would pay the consequences, so he couldn't do it anymore.

"Luciano!" He approached him, in what could be the most rabid moment of his life, taking him by the arms, without enough strength to hurt him, because he would never forgive himself for hurting him, he brought his hands to his face and he bring him closer. "Would you marry me?"


	24. Day 24: Reconciling

_**(Following the previous chapter (● '∀' ●))**_

* * *

Luciano's fury had vanished as if by magic.

It seemed as if his brain had mixed two things that had nothing to do with each other and had been scratched or something similar.

"What?" He managed to ask with a thin voice, because between the screams and the shock he couldn't say anything else.

And God, he had to have listened badly, it was impossible that he had just... Right?

"Would..." Kuro took a breath, loosening his fingers in his arms. "You... Would you marry me?" You couldn't have told which of the two was more nervous at that moment.

Luciano wanted to faint at that very moment.

"I... I don't understand." And honestly he didn't, why had he proposed to him now, why did he want to marry him?

Kuro had to close his eyes and swallow. After a moment he opened them and smiled painfully. "That is a no?"

Luciano was completely stunned, and the bucket of water fell on him as if he had been given bad news, although this was not bad news, not at all!

"No!" He screamed when he saw the face of his partner. "I mean, yes, God, of course I will marry you!"

He had lacked air and he wanted to say that, while he felt his face burn and his eyes itch. Kuro was undoubtedly relieved, and went to the living room furniture where he kept his things that Luciano never looked, and took out a small black box.

Luciano's breathing was fast, oh God, this could not be happening, it had to be a dream, a really weird dream...

But when he noticed the cold white gold on his middle finger, he had to put a hand on his mouth to not scream like a child on his birthday, and then he couldn't stop the tears he had been avoiding since the fight, freeing his chest of that feeling that oppressed him.

"Oh no, are you okay?" Kuro's hands took his face up and outlined his wet cheeks with his fingers. "I just... I'm very happy..." Kuro couldn't help but hug his now fiance (God, it sounded good, 'fiance') kissing his hair with the smell of cinnamon.

"I love you." He said sincerely.

"I love you too." Luciano's voice sobbed against his shirt." But if you even try to stop a fight with an excuse like this, I kill you."

Kuro could not be happier.


End file.
